The Reckoning
by DarksoulsandDestiny
Summary: A tale following five original characters in their journey through Drangleic. Some have a dark past deeply rooted in this nation.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Tristia rested at the bonfire right next to the cabin of the old hags. Her long and well kept hair shined in the firelight. She stared into the flames, wondering what the hags had meant. They told her to go on a journey without rest, whatever that meant. She got up and moved. It was time to start.

The large man sat under the trees in the Forest of Fallen Giants, waiting, his greatbow at the ready. As an undead, the Estus given to him by the Herald was able to sustain him for a short time. That stag was sure to pass him by at any time now. So he sat. And waited. He heard a rustling nearby. He readied his bow. His sweat from the unnaturally hot day slid down his forehead. His stomach growled with hunger.

SMASH. Sword missed him by inches. Ezekiel dodged out of the way of massive greatsword that collided with the ground right where he was standing a moment ago. He turned on his heel and ran down the corridor, but his medium sized frame could not fit through the cracks in the walls, and all the doors were crushed by debris. He was trapped. _Oh well. _He thought. _I'll just come back at the bonfire._ He could hear voices shouting. Human, and full of life.

"Help! Help me!"

"-and none have returned. So sit down, my friend. We will just wait here, for the end of the world."

Axel thought for a moment, _It wouldn't hurt to rest for awhile._

And so he sat, waiting for purpose to find him. But the Gods wouldn't have to make him wait long.

"My name. What is my name? Why am I here? Where is here? What are these bronze men? Where am I? How did I get here?" The man screamed these words in the Basilica. There was no one there to answer him. And so he sat. And waited. He wait there forever, if he needed to. Someone would have to answer him. Eventually.

END OF CHAPTER 1.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunter

These hollows were pathetic, wielding shitty bows and broken swords. Tristia could feel their souls being absorbed into her. She would need to spend them soon. She had cleared one of the massive trees of hollows, when she saw it. A massive pale beast, 3 times her height. There was no way she could kill that thing in these rags. She would need an upgrade, or perhaps help. "_Oh well_." She thought. "_Maybe later_."

She worked her way to the light shining in from the end of the crevasse. She could feel a salty wind blow against her face. He broke into a jog towards the small town below. As she approached she realized that life was almost…. Normal. It was tranquil here. But her eyes fell upon the bonfire next to the cliff, so she knew the curse had touched this place. She asked one of the workers milling about, repairing buildings.

"What do you call this place?" She called.

The man replied, "Welcome to Majula, The last sane place in all of Drangleic. Did the hags send you?"

"Yes."

"You're finished. But let me help you, the Herald is over there. Go talk to her."

Axel watched as the new arrival went and spoke to the Emerald Herald. She gave her the Estus Flask and the vague objective they all had. Seek the king. Axel felt this longing, this pull to help her. "_what does it matter?_" He thought. _"I'm going to die anyway."_ He stood and called to her.

Tristia saw the man stand and start moving towards her.

"Oh great." She mumbled.

"What do you want?"

"Purpose."

"That is a different one."

She had many men attempt to win her over and get inside her, due to her pretty face and good body. They had walked away with broken noses or received a swift kick in the jewels.

"Then stay close. What is your name?"

"Axel."

"I'm Tristia."

"Ready your sword. This is a prime spot for an ambush. Even hollows can have good strategies." Axel said.

"Good to know."

There it was. The Stag. The large ruddy man pulled his greatbow back and was about to release when, CRASH. CUNCH CRUNCH.

"OW!" a man's voice yelled.

"Get up you fool." A woman's voice.

The stag bolted, running into the woods. The man's greatarrow grazed the stag's leg. He would have to save tracking that beast for later. He had business to attend to.

"OW!" Axel yelled.

"Get up you fool" Tristia said, trying not to laugh.

"What in the living hell are you fools doing?" Came a man's voice. "You scared off my game. I have been tracking the stag for days."

Tristia looked the man up and down from behind her mask. He was large and muscular with long red hair and he held a greatbow in one hand. A large black broadsword was in the other. On his back was a quiver filled with greatarrows and a black and gold greatsword. She knew he had more than enough strength to kill her without a sword. He wore black leather armor, but not that of a thief. A long cape nearly touched the ground behind him. She could not tell if there was chainmail or just hard muscle under that armor. She figured both.

"AMBUSH!" Axel bellowed.

A group of fifty hollows moved towards them and they were clad in brown and green leather, but their weapons were dilapidated and cracked. Tristia drew her sword, but could no longer see the man in black. Just then a massive arrow embedded the hollow in front of her into the tree, and she saw him in the tree, picking off hollows left and right.

"MOVE YOUR ASS" The man yelled, and Tristia complied, while cutting the heads off of three hollows in one swoop.

"Shit, I'm out of arrows."

The man jumped down and drew his broadsword. He picked up a hollow by the neck and threw him into the tree, shattering his skull.

He moved with the speed of a cat, gutting and decapitating hollows on all sides.

CRASH. BOOM. SMASH.

Axel was swinging his massive sword, crushing hollows with its sheer weight.

Tristia spun and slashed, cleaving through the hollows left and right.

The last hollow looked at his fallen brethren, and turned and ran, only to have a knife embed in his spine.

"What is your name, hunter?" Axel asked.

"Elijah of Forossa."

"I am Axel, and this is Tristia. You should join us on our journey."

"Maybe." He was still mad about the stag, but was pleased to have battle come back to him so easily. It had been a long time.

"I must thank you, I almost lost my head back there. I am in your debt." Tristia said.

"It was nothing."

"It was though, if you were to join us, we could perhaps repay you."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Let's go. There is a bonfire nearby. I have some armor that may fit you back there. You will not last in those rags."

They walked to the fire and Tristia and Axel were surprised at how much Elijah had scavenged.

Noting their looks, Elijah said,

"I've been here for a long time."

"How many times have you died?"

"What?

"You're clearly undead. How many times have you died?"

Elijah held up 2 fingers.

"Only twice?"

"Once by my own hand."

"Why?"

"Not now. You need rest. Here, put this on.

Elijah tossed Tristia a silver bundle.

"Take care of that. It is ancient armor, worn by the knights of the ancient lord of sunlight. Bear it well."

"You want some wine?" Axel asked.

"You have any beer?"

"Sorry man, I ran out last week."

"I'll take some wine then."

Axel tossed him a skin of wine. He then pulled another out of his bag and drained it of its contents.

"Where is Forossa now?"

"Destroyed. It fell decades ago. I watched it burn."

"Decades? You hardly look like you've seen two."

"Decades. I am much older than you think. Time is convoluted here. I haven't aged a day since I started wandering."

"How old are you?"

"Eighty four."

"Holy shit."

This sparked a chuckle from Elijah. Tristia was content just to watch and listen to the two men converse.

"That armor fits you well, Tristia." Elijah said.

"Yes, it does. Thank you. It is both light and strong." She replied.

"Lets get some rest. We have a hell of a day tomorrow."

END OF CHAPTER 2.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunted

The Reckoning Chapter 3.

Light, puffy clouds dotted a pristine blue sky as the orange Sun rose up on the eastern horizon.

"_It's going to be a good day today." _ Elijah Thought. He looked towards the West and saw ominous black rolling clouds.

"_Maybe not._"

"Arise my friends. We have a busy day today. We need to be sure we make it to the Cardinal Fort today." Elijah said to his two sleeping companions.

"What time is it?" Axel groaned.

"Time to get up. We have work to do."

"Shut up you two." Tristia hissed.

"We need to move. We can rest in the Cardinal Tower. There is a bonfire there, and perhaps more undead to aid us."

"Aid us with what?"

"Our journey."

"WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Elijah bellowed; the kind and amicable man vanished.

"What the hell man?"

"Get up and ready your weapons. The Brotherhood of Blood is invading."

"What about breakfast?" Tristia asked.

"There's not much time. Eat some of the leftover meat in my Bottomless Box. It will rot soon."

Tristia and Axel both inhaled a good 7 ounces of meat in less than a minute.

"That's better."

"You two ready?"

"Yeah" Axel replied.

"Good. We're being hunted.

"How can you tell?"

"The Eye orb has shattered. They're coming."

Elijah received a puzzled look from Axel.

"I'll explain later."

As if on cue, two Red Phantoms appeared, one dressed in the garb of Mirrah's Shadow Knights, who wielded a bone-like straight sword. The other was dressed in similar armor to Elijah's. The only perceivable difference was that the Red wore a helm made of Black steel. He wielded a wicked-looking curved Greatsword that looked to be carved out of Obsidian.

"Apollyon, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm here to kill you, old man." Apollyon said in a voice like sandpaper.

"Hmmm. You may want to use that crystal on your belt, because we both know that that is never going to happen. Be sure to give Titchy my regards."

"Enough talk. Send your two children onward. We are not here for them. They may not want to see their friend ripped apart."

"Axel, Tristia, Go. I'll deal with the fiend."

"What are you talking abo—" Axel started

"GO."

"Bu—"

"NOW. You'll find a ladder down the river leads to the fort. Wait for me there. There WILL be hollows on your way. Use caution. Do not be rash." Elijah's commanding voice startled the two and they ran down the river.

"Good. I wouldn't want to scar them like this. "

Elijah sheathed his sword and strode forward empty handed. The silent knight swung his sword but Elijah was too fast. He rolled under the swing and smashed his metal gloved fist into the man's helm, denting it in the chin. He then grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him off of the ground. Apollyon attempted to stab Elijah in the gut while he was occupied by his compatriot, but Elijah was FAR too fast. He swung the man into the path of Apollyon's sword, successfully impaling him. As the Phantom disappeared, Elijah threw a corrosive urn into Apollyon's face.

"AAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEGGGHH!" Apollyon screamed as his face and facemask melted.

"Now the fun begins." Elijah said menacingly.

Apollyon ripped off what was left of his mask, and part of his face too.

"Get out here you old goat! Fight me like a man!" Apollyon screamed as blood poured from his face.

"You wanted to be covered in blood, now you have. Quit complaining."

A massive greatarrow exploded at Apollyon's feet, showering him in sparks and flame.

"Quit toying with me! FIGHT ME!"

"That's no fun." Elijah's voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at one.

"_I've got to give the old man credit. He's the best stealth master I've ever seen. He was always the best."_

"Go to hell."

"Hell? I've already been." Elijah whispered as he dropped from a nearby tree, impaling Apollyon on the ground with his Broadsword."

"Be sure to tell Titchy that I miss him terribly."

As Apollyon's phantom melted, Elijah scooped up the effigy that had materialized where he was when he died.

"This may be of some use later. I need to catch up to Tristia and Axel." Elijah thought aloud.

"AAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEGGGHH"

"What the hell was that?" Tristia asked, panting as she ran.

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling Elijah is doing what he does best.

"What's that?"

"Kill."

"You seem to know him." Tristia remarked.

"Aye. Have you never heard of Elijah of Forossa?

"No, but I know of Vengarl."

"Well, everyone knows of him. Lets stop for a moment. Back in school they taught us of the two legendary brothers, Vengarl and Elijah. They said that Vengarl was the strongest Lion Knight ever to have lived. Did you see how Elijah lifted that hollow up with one hand when we first met? He did it effortlessly. I know that they are related. They have to be. Albeit that Elijah isn't nearly as strong and large, but he is a great warrior. Vengarl preferred to fight on the Front lines while Elijah covered him with those legendary archery skills. That is why Elijah is often overlooked in the tales, as he wasn't frequently seen on the battlefield. And we get to fight with him." Axel said.

"Oh my gods, that makes so much sense." Tristia said.

"Hold up." I think I see the ladder ahead." Axel said.

"By the gods, what happened here?"

The ground around the ladder was littered with bodies and bones.

"I don't know." We must tread carefully."

They walked to the ladder and simultaneously, the dead all rose up.

"It's a trap." Axel said

"No shit." Tristia said, unsheathing her sword.

There was at least twenty of them surrounding the pair.

"We got this. 10 for each eh?"

"Shut up and fight!"

"Gods you're boring."

Axel smashed his sword in the nearest hollow, crushing his into the dirt. He followed up with an upward swing that sent his enemy sailing through the air, only to land on his neck. Tristia had underestimated her opponents. They had her completely surrounded and were closing in fast.

"TRISTIA! WATCH OUT! Axel screamed as a hollow launched himself in the air and was bringing his dilapidated axe close to Tristia's head. Just before the blow landed, a massive arrow sent the hollow sailing backwards, impaling him on a tree.

"I told you to be careful!"

Elijah dove into the fray, and he stabbed, slashed and kick the hollows away from his friends.

"AAAAIGH!" Tristia screamed as she grabbed at the sword that had been shoved through her chest.

Elijah whipped around to see a man, pitch black in color, but with bones showing out of his armor.

"Darkwraith… We're doomed." Elijah said.


	4. Chapter 4: New Arrival

The Reckoning Chapter 4: New Arrival

"RUN" Elijah bellowed, grabbing Axel's arm and dragging him along.

"Hold fast, good Knights! We may be able to best this monster yet!" A booming voice said, coming from their left flank. Elijah and Axel tuned to see the largest man they had ever laid their eyes upon. He towered over even Elijah by at least a foot. He wore heavy Black steel armor, a Black Iron shield, and the largest sword Elijah had ever seen. As the pair slid to a stop the jovial Knight said,

"I am Black-steel Tarken (AN: it's exactly what you think it is), at your service!" The man thundered. "Come on lads, we have a beast to slay."

Elijah and Axel looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not attempt to kill one of Mankind's greatest enemies." Elijah said.

They sprinted back to the ladder to see the Darkwraith's hand begin to glow as he reached for Tristia's face.

"Hurry, she's still alive!" Axel yelled.

Elijah skidded to a stop and pulled out one of his fiery greatarrows, pulled his bow out, and loosed. The arrow hit the wraith in the chest nocking him off of Tristia.

Tarken then thundered past him and punched the Wraith in the face, knocking out some of his helmet's teeth. The wraith pulled out his sword and attempted to stab the man in the stomach, but the blow bounced off of his armor.

"HA HA, fiend, your end has come!" Tarken yelled as he dropped his sword and shield, picked up the Darkwraith and literally ripped the Wraith in half.

"Twas a good fight indeed my friends. Excellent shooting there my good fellow." He bellowed to Elijah and Axel who were still trying to process what just transpired.

"Tristia!" Axel yelled, snapping out of his 'trance.' "Elijah, do you have any Estus?

"No, I haven't much chance to refill it. I do have a few lifegems though. Let me to her." He then picked up Tristia's hand and placed the gem in her palm. He then crushed the gem and watch as it's healing power worked into Tristia's wounds, sealing them shut.

"Tarken, get some water from the river." Elijah said.

Waiting until Tarken's back was turned Axel started, "Did he just…"

"Rip a man in half?" Elijah finished.

"Indeed!" The man laughed, startling the pair. "May I ask you two warriors what your names are Hmm?

Elijah swallowed then answered, "I am Elijah of Forossa, and my Companion is Axel of he-doesn't-remember. Our unconscious friend here is Tristia."

"Forossa you say? Didn't that nation fall years ago?" Tarken asked

"You say it true my friend. I watched the land burn to the ground, assaulted by the forces of Mirrah."

"But you are far too young to have been there!" Tarken protested.

"I was there. I was taken by the curse when I was nearly 23 years old. I wandered from land to land as a sellsword, before I ended up here, working directly with the King and his brother. Haven't aged a day since." Elijah answered.

"You worked for Aldia and Vendrick?" Axel asked.

"With." Elijah corrected.

"No wonder you know so much of this world." Axel stated.

"Here is your water, good knight." Tarken said, handing him his helmet, filled to the brim with water.

"Thank you Tarken." He then poured water over Tristia's rapidly scabbing wound, cleaning away the blood and dirt. He then splashed some on her face.

"Wha—What happened?" Tristia said weakly.

"You had a sword stabbed through your chest. You're lucky to be alive. You wouldn't be if Taken here hadn't killed the Darkwraith. There is your assailant, there and there." Axel said. These words sparked a deep chuckle from the steel mountain that stood to their left, ankles still in the river.

"Th-Th-Thank you. I owe you my life it seems." Tristia said weakly.

"You know, help like yours would be very useful on our journey." Elijah said to Tarken.

"I must decline your offer, good knight. Tristia, it was an honor to meet you, but I must pursue my own journey. I have set out to find the grave of my Ancestor, Black Iron Tarkus. He was said to wear a suit of Iron, which only he could move in. I wish to find it, and wear it proudly."

"Well, I wish you luck then friend. May our paths cross in the future." Elijah said, standing to shake the Knight's hand. Tarken reached down and took it in his steel-bound fist and whispered to Elijah.

"I know who you are. Your brother lives. Seek him in the Shaded Woods."

He then turned to the pair who were still kneeling and said, "I must bid farewell, Lady Tristia, Sir Axel may we meet again." The massive man then turned and headed back towards the bonfire from which they came. Elijah could have sworn he saw the big man wink to him as he walked by.

"_Shaded woods, eh? I'll need to find him there. Should be easy. I'll find you brother." _Elijah thought.

"Let's move into the fort. Don't want to be caught outside during the storms." Elijah said, referring to the roiling black clouds getting nearer every second. "Are you good to move, Tristia?"

"Aye. Pain is nearly gone." She said, with a much stronger voice.

"Axel? You good?"

"Yeah…" He said in a far away voice.

"Better get your head out of the clouds son. There's likely to be hollows ahead."

Axel nodded and knelt to pick up his dropped greatsword. The trio headed up the ladder, Elijah in the lead and Axel bringing up the rear. They reached a courtyard with a tree jutting out of the middle. A Heide knight leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"There are hollows everywhere. I'll pick them off, one at a time." Elijah whispered to the two behind him. He then pulled out a small bow that was hidden behind his cape.

"_Amazing how he doesn't trip over that in battle. That looks to be a small bow. Not quite a short bow, nor a longbow." _ Axel Thought.

Elijah deftly put arrows in the heads of each hollow's head, all without a sound.

"_I travel in good company. _Tristia thought. "_They both look to protect me from whatever horrors oh this world. I must prove my worth to these men. I am worthy."_

"Axel, put the Knight of Heide out of his misery. I'm sure he was a good man. He does not deserve to suffer." Tristia said.

"Alright." Axel replied.

"_Why are there scorch marks next to the Knight? And yet the tree did not burn down… I will need to look for answers." _Elijah thought to himself.

He turned towards the hallway that lead into the fort. As he started for the hall, he heard a wet snap and then metal grating on metal as Axel removed his sword from the bloody remains of what must have been a noble knight.

"It's a shame. He would have been a useful addition to our little group." Axel said solemnly.

"I agree with you on that." Tristia replied. "The Knights of Heide were strong and dexterous knights. It's a shame he was taken by the curse."

"Hold up." Elijah said. "I hear the shuffling of feet. Two maybe three pairs. Tristia, grab that torch." She grabbed the torch and tossed it to Elijah. He then threw it down the hallway to illuminate three men. One dressed in the tattered armor of a royal soldier, two in the light infantry armor they had encountered before.

"I'll take them. Axel, watch my back." Elijah said. He handed Tristia his beloved greatbow and drew his sword.

"_I wonder why he never uses his greatsword." _Tristia thought.

Elijah darted to the first hollow and silently plunged his sword through his back. He moved to kill the Soldier when an unseen hollow jumped out and sliced his blade across Elijah's chest.

"AIIRRGH" Elijah yelled as blood gushed from his wound.

"Elijah!" Tristia yelled when the Hollows turned to finish him off. One pulled his sword arm back, but the blow never came. Axel had dashed forwards and sliced the hollow's arm off with his dagger. He then threw the knife into the soldier's head and used is fists to bash the head of the last.

"You've saved my life, now time for me to save yours. Tristia, your Estus."

She immediately knew what to do, and put the flask up to the fading man's lips.

"GAHUH" Elijah gasped as his wounds immediately closed. "Thank you my friends."

The man stood and picked up his sword, only to sheathe it. He reached behind his back and pulled out his black greatsword.

"For Vingrann." Elijah muttered.

'What?" Tristia asked.

"Nothing."

The trio ran up the stair while dodging firebombs and arrows. Elijah went first, a look of anger upon his face that had never been seen before. He charged up the stairs and drove his greatsword through the first hollow he laid his eyes on. He ripped out the sword and cut the hollow that was foolish enough to charge him wielding nothing but a small knife in half at the waist. He whipped out a throwing knife from his belt and sent it hurling into the hollow that had been incessantly throwing firebombs at them. He then sunk into a rage that clouded his memory as the hollows swarmed around him.

When Elijah's mind cleared he stood atop a bloody mound of hollows, at least twenty of them, all missing limbs and various chunks of themselves. He watched Tristia and Axel clean up the rest of the hollows.

"The bonfire's this way." He said gruffly.

"_Something's not right." _Tristia thought. She glanced at Axel and she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

They walked through the doors to be bathed in light and heat. At that moment, there was a loud crash of thunder.

"That's not thunder..." Axel said.

"Help! Help Me!" A voice called.

"You lumps coming or what?" Elijah called as he completely bypassed the ladder leading into the fort. He landed into an agile roll and sprinted in the direction the sounds had come. Then he saw it. A knight hovered a few inches off of the grounds, red light seeping through his helm. In a flash, Elijah nocked an arrow and sent it sailing into the Knight. The knight was staggered, and Axel rushed in and crunched the things helm. As the Knight shattered into white light, Elijah called to the man down the hall.

"It seems you are in need of help."

"Thank you." The man said quietly. "My name is Ezekiel."

Elijah clapped him on the back and said, "Come man. I have some food waiting at the bonfire upstairs. We will discuss more there.

"You have food?" Axel asked.

"Bottomless box." Elijah said.

Ezekiel and Tristia's eyes met and they followed the two on their way up to the fire. When the group made it to the fire, Elijah opened his box and pulled out a bundle; in which a large hunk of meat, some potatoes and a few loaves of flatbread. Axel pulled out of his bag a few skins of wine that were somehow intact.

"Well, lets introduce ourselves. I am Elijah; the girl is Tristia, and the young man in Axel. "

"My name is Ezekiel. I am from Drangleic. I stayed here to help travelers such as yourselves, but it seemed you helped me. Thank you. I will help in any way I can."

"Welcome to our little group then friend." Elijah said. "Before I continue, may I see that scimitar of yours?"

"Why?"

"I need to be sure of something. Don't give me that look. We all know I could kill you before you could even react. I have zero intention of doing so." Elijah said.

Ezekiel handed him his sword.

"Thank You." Elijah looked at the blade and found what he was looking for. On the pommel stone was a letter, V. "_Vengarl's Red Rust scimitar. I wonder how the boy found it. There is no way he could take on a warrior such as Ven."_ Elijah thought.

"Thank You." Elijah said, handing him the sword. Thunder began to shake the building, and rain could be heard pounding the roof.

"The hunt begins tomorrow." Elijah said. "That was the last of my stored food. It's a long trek back to Majula and we will not be backtracking. I'm going hunting and the three of you will be scavenging the fort. Get some rest." We will be departing for Heide's tower of flame next week too."

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Why was that Knight here? We're looking for answers boy. We're going to find them."


	5. Chapter 5: Old Tales

The Reckoning Chapter 5: Old tales.

"Elizabeth…" Ezekiel mumbled, rolling over in his sleep. "Where are you? Elizabeth?"

Ezekiel jolted awake as a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Since you're the first one talking, you get to go hunting with me. Get your armor on." Elijah whispered to Ezekiel. "The others will know what to do. I want you with me."

Ezekiel nodded under Elijah's grip on his face. "Did you even sleep last night?" He asked quietly once they got outside.

"A little. I kept watch for a while. I probably only had 5 hours of sleep. Where did you get the chestplate? I recognize it as Heide's. It's been to long since they fell for you to be one of their knights. Hell, that was before even my time." Elijah mused.

"It was a gift." Ezekiel said. "Oh my gods, what the hell happened here?" The pair had reached the site of Elijah, Axel, and Tristia's battle. The bodies had begun to rot. Flies buzzed around the mounds of corpses.

"That was us. Tell me, how did you procure that scimitar?" Elijah said.

"Another gift. My father gifted it to me when they moved out of Majula."

"How many lived with you?"

"There were three of us after they left. Me, my younger brother Cale, and my Fiancé Elizabeth."

"Ah. I heard you saying her name. I will tell you of my story, then you will tell me yours."

"Sounds fair." Ezekiel replied.

"I was born in Forossa. I had an older brother named Vengarl. He was always a large boy. I was considered big when I was young, but Vengarl towered over me too. He was the best fighter in our school; no one ever challenged him. Now, in Forossa fighting is encouraged. The masters at our school looked for the best fighters to serve the Ivory lord with his Loyce knights. He was the greatest warrior Forossa had ever seen. He wielded a magical Ultragreatsword. The thing was longer than I am tall. They had their eyes set on my brother. Then Vengarl did something they never expected, when he came of age, he joined the Lion Knights. They were Elite warriors that lead charges against cities. They were brutal, killing anything in their path." Elijah chuckled. "Ven fit right in. As he proved his prowess on the front lines, I had talent for the shadows. No one challenged Ven for his strength; no one challenged me for my speed and stealth. I was always the fastest. By the time anyone threw one punch I had thrown three. And if you managed to get me down, I would sneak up and hold your face in a pile of dung an hour later. When I came of age at 14, I swore myself to Faaram, the God of War. I learned Archery and earned a name for myself. I had a mentor by the name of Lothian. The man was a legend; he never used a shield but never got scratched. He died before I had my first Campaign. By the time I was 20 I had already fought in countless battles. I commanded a battalion of archers and assassins, and of course I was betrothed to a beautiful young maiden by the name of Vingrann. Her father had no sons. He passed their family sword on to me. It is the greatsword I have with me now. I had one last campaign to lead before our marriage. My knights and I, we did the dirty work of our nation. I had on my own killed a dozen generals. We were on our way back into the capitol when the Mirrians attacked. They poured into our small country. While we were a powerful country, with strong warriors, we were small. Forossa was destroyed within days. I fought and slew hundreds but soon it was just Ven and I defending our king. Even though we hated the man, honor drove us to do what must be done. I wish we had deserted with the Ivory Lord. He left the kingdom with his knights and went north. Never saw the man again. The Mirrians poured into the throne room by the hundreds. We fought before our king, slaying as many as I could. The bastards, they, they brought Vingrann into the throne room. They told us to stand down. I wanted to, I really did. But I had sworn an oath. I watched as the bastard general Aslatol slid his dagger across her throat. I could see the life slip from my beloved's eyes. Then Ven and I, we rushed them. Ven drove them back as I used my fists to bash the general's head in. By the time they forced Ven back into the room, there was naught but a bloody pulp where the general's head was. When I rushed to Vengarl's side, we were overrun. I watched a shadow knight drop from above and plant his daggers on Ven's throat and watched his head fall to the floor. They were on me soon after. No amount of speed and strength could save me now. Three of them drove their swords through me and still I fought them. I fought until more of my blood was on the tile than within my body. I watched as a masked Mirrian drew his sword arm back, and then he drove it into my body. He wore a strange mask, it had the face of a man, and it slits over its eyes. That was my first death. I awoke in a cave near the land of Volgen Always remember this Ezekiel; the fates are cruel. I had been reduced to nothing. I wanted nothing more than to die. I tried to see if I was truly an undead and I drove my own sword through my chest. I left the cave and I wandered from land to land as a sellsword. I ended up here serving The King and Aldia. I watched the King be taken by the curse and Aldia fall into madness. The giants attacked soon after. I was ordered not to engage them. I could have saved thousands had I not listened. I was blinded by loyalty. By the time I decided to fight, the land was already destroyed. I forsook my vows to Faaram and left my armor in the Castle depths. I grew older and older, joining various covenants until I just decided to survive."

"Wow…" Ezekiel said, shocked by Elijah's tale. "I was born here in Drangleic. I had a younger brother named Cale. He was a bit of an odd duck growing up, obsessed with maps and such. I learned eastern fighting styles with a Katana and scimitar. I became a mercenary and fought at the fort. I do not have as much an extensive story as yours, but you have been around much longer than I. I too was pledged to marry a young girl. Her name was Elizabeth. Beautiful young maiden she was. She lived at our house in Majula. I would make very frequent visits there when I was off duty from the fort. My younger brother, he would frequently stop back there when he wasn't busy trying to map Drangleic. I've got to give my brother credit; he has traveled most of the known world. He picked up Kendo, Katana fighting and martial arts from the east itself. He's seen more of this world than most. I was on duty at the Fort when the giants attacked. We got word by raven that Majula was under attack. I ran as fast as I could, I got there within hours. If you ever run into a Giant, remember this: Fire is their weakness. They burn fast and they burn hot. I burned as many as I could with my adept pyromancy. Cale was wounded and they took him to the infirmary. He was fine though; just a stray arrow barely clipped his side. We took off through the shaded woods. There are monsters there, Elijah. We saw a massive beast of a man hunched over bodies in a corner; we had to sneak by him to survive. "

"_Vengarl."_ Elijah thought.

"We decided to take the long route to Tseldora to find Elizabeth's parents. One night, Elizabeth ran off on her own, worrying for her parents safety. She took her Katana with her, so I knew she would be fine. I still had my Scimitar to look after Cale with. When the two of us reached Tseldora, it was overrun with giant spiders. We found Elizabeth crying over her parent's bodies. I went out to bury them but I heard her scream from inside. One of the spiders made it in and latched itself to her throat. I killed the beast but it was too late. In her dying breaths she gave me her Katana and pledged her love to me. I did the same to her. I buried her along with her parents. Cale went off to find what was left of the country, and I returned here to the fort. I have aided a few travelers making their way through here but they just disappear. None have returned. You all came along and saved my life, and I am eternally grateful. You will always have my sword to fight for you." Ezekiel finished.

"Your sword will be needed in the days to come. I will tell you this though; that Scimitar of yours, once belonged to my brother. Wield it well. I told you and everyone else that we were hunting, but in reality we are fine on food. I came out here to test your integrity and to see what kind of man you were. You are a good man. I am sorry to hear what happened to your loved ones." Elijah said.

Ezekiel nodded to the man. He drew close and whispered to him, " We are being followed."

"Oh yes, they have been following for about twenty minutes now. Nearing close to a dozen. Mirrian shadow knights." Elijah Whispered. He continued loudly, "We know you're there. Come out and just tell us what you want."

A maskless Mirrian dropped down in front of him and said.. "So you are Elijah of Forossa. I thought you were killed."

"I was."

"We are hunting you on orders from General Aslatol's grandson. His name is Aslatiel. It was his father that struck you down in Forossa."

"I would tell you to tell him that I'm going to kill him, but you'll be dead."

"Pah! I would like to see you try."

"Okay." Elijah whipped his Greatsword out and charged the Shadow knight. He spun at the last second to dodge the man's wild swing with his daggers. He slapped the Knight with the flat of his blade as he spun. "Pathetic. I thought you lot were fast."

"What do you say, a fistfight? That would be a good way to settle this." The shadow Knight said coyly.

"That didn't work out so well for your general, did it? Ah, what the hell. Why not." Elijah said as he drove his swords into the ground.

The shadow knight charged Elijah with his sharpened gauntlets outstretched. Elijah dodged to the side and grabbed the Knight's outstretched arm. He used his momentum to smash his head into a tree, effectively stunning his opponent. Elijah gripped the man's head against the tree and pushed, and pushed, and pushed until the pressure popped the man's skull like a berry, showering the area in blood and gore.

"HOLY HELL, ELIJAH!" Ezekiel screamed, disgusted by his brutal murder of the Knight.

Elijah ignored him and yelled to the remaining Knights, "Run along now! Go back to your commander! Tell him he's gonna get the same fate as his grandfather did!"

"Let's head back and see what Axel and Tristia found." Ezekiel suggested. Also, I want to get this brain matter out of my armor."

Elijah laughed as he retrieved his weapons.. "I may have some ale in my Bottomless Box. I saw we dine well tonight."

When the pair returned to the Cardinal tower, which was located at the very center of the massive sprawling fort, the found Axel and Tristia rummaging through the supplies they had gathered.

"Ah, Elijah, you have returned. Look at this stuff. Fresh weapons, fresh armor. There are even a few smithing supplies if anyone knows how to do that."

"I know a little" Ezekiel offered.

"A handy skill." Tristia said.

"We also found some containers for water and food. Did you find any food out there?"

"I already placed the meat in the box. We reached the previous bonfire and I placed it there."

Tristia cooked the meat and Elijah did in fact have some ale in his box. The four ate and drank merrily despite the harsh circumstances. Even Elijah was unaware of the wiry man that sat outside the door, listening in. The man picked up his spear and shield, already contriving a plan to trap the four.


	6. Chapter 6: Pursued

The Reckoning Chapter 6: Pursued

**AN: I'm taking a break after this. I want to give my awesome friends who submitted their OC's to me the story they deserve. I will be "regularly" be uploading Stories of Old. Also, finals prep sucks. Chapters will be delayed.**

The trio walked in silence, watching the surrounding area for any trace of hollows or Elijah. He had said the day before he would be trying to find any more survivors. They reached a clearing filled with black barrels, Axel started forwards when a Firebomb sailed over his head, landing dangerously close to one of the barrels.

"RUN!" He yelled, bolting for the large hole in the massively thick wall. His boots barely cleared the hole when a massive explosion sent him sailing into the room. He fought to stay conscious but was rapidly failing. Through blurry visions he say his friends running towards his, faces black with soot but the wall collapsed before they got to him. He slipped into an otherworldly peace as he fell unconscious.

Elijah was at the top of the fort, scouring the keep, looking for any signs of life. He had already dispatched the few raggedy hollows that decided that engaging him was smart. He walked through a peculiar statue of a head when a massive sword drove itself into the ground ahead of him. He looked up and saw the massive knight from earlier drop in front of him, a small crater forming and sending rocks flying. The knight stared at him. No, stared through him, peering into his soul. Elijah foolishly decided to rush the while he was unarmed, but was smacked across the arena, slamming into the head. His vision shattered into small flecks of light as he fought to stand up. His vision cleared and the knight rushed him, literally flying across the ground. He attempted to cleave Elijah in half but Elijah jumped over the blade. He dodged a vertical smash when hope found it's way back into the man. He saw them, two huge ballista's.

He sprinted towards one, and slid under the bow, pulling the lever back in one smooth motion. The knight charged him and Elijah fired, the three massive arrows slamming into the knight's chest. Elijah sprinted towards him, leaped into the air, and decapitated the knight. The massive knight shattered into light and a small ring and glowing soul fell from where the knight died. He picked up the ring, peering at the peculiar shape. It was black, with three razor blades jutting out from it. He put the ring on, feeling a peculiar feeling emanating from his arms. He shrugged and put the soul in his bag. Luckily, those things are nearly bottomless. He'd just figure it out later. He walked out the other side of the arena, when a massive explosion rocked the fort. The ground underneath him crumbled, and he fell.

Ezekiel and Tristia watched in horror as Axel was sent sailing across the clearing, The blast knocked them off their feet, even though they were much further away than Axel. They stood, and ran across the smoldering clearing when the wall fell, blocking their way through.

"Dammit!" Ezekiel yelled. "We have to go" he said, taking off in the direction of the bonfire.

"What do we do?" Tristia asked while running.

"We have to kill a giant. One of the men that went in there to kill him had the key. There's no way to get through the barric-"

"A giant? Like the one that invaded Drangleic?"

"Yes." He said meekly.

"Oh god… We're going to die."

"No we won't. We'll find Elijah. Giants are insanely weak to fire."

"And you're a pyromancer right?"

Ezekiel smiled and lit his flame up with a whoosh. "Now we just need to find Elijah."

"You won't need to look far." Elijah said, emerging from behind them, using his greatsword as a crutch.

The pair smiled until they saw Elijah's mangled leg.

"My flask shattered when I fell. I'm going to need to stock up on Lifegems. I take it Axel had something to do with the explosion?" Elijah said, completely ignoring his destroyed limb.

"Here, take a drink of this." Ezekiel said, offering his flask.

"Thank you, friend." He sipped at the amber liquid. His leg was bathed in a golden light, healing the crushed bone and gouged flesh.

"Where did you find that ring?" Tristia asked.

"I killed that knight again. This time, he dropped a soul and this ring. Not sure what it does. Now what's this business about a giant?"

"In his lair, there is a key we need to find Axel. We have to kill him.'

"Then let's go. I take it you know where you are going?"

Ezekiel nodded. The three moved swiftly through the fort, killing any of the hollowed residents when they came upon a man, leaning on his long spear.

"Oh hello there, my name is Pate. There's trouble ahead, but treasure just waiting for the taking. There is also a pass to the Giant down there if you're interested. I'm too scared to try this on my own."

"Get out of our way." Elijah said gruffly.

"Oh, certainly." Pate said.

The trio went through the gateway when it slammed shut behind them.

"Oh my, I must have hit the lever!" Pate snickered as hollows poured into the clearing.

**AN2: All stories are going to be delayed because of my approaching finals. Sorry about the short chapter, it was also a bit rushed because you know, Finals.**


	7. UPDATE

UPDATE CHAPTER

Hello Fanfiction, I'm sorry I haven't been more active lately, got super busy with school and work. I want you guys to know that I am restarting The Reckoning. I'm not happy with it and I know I can do better. Anyway, that's going to be restarted and I'm not going to be switching perspectives or all that. So once the Fathers Day season is over, I will try to write more consistently.

Thanks,

KnightOfFaraam


End file.
